The goal of the WFU OAIC Biostatistics and Research Information Systems Core (BIC) is to build upon our strong successes in biostatistical collaboration and to develop a broader class of statistics/informatics tools that are tailored to research in aging. The proposed Core is comprised of a team of highly qualified investigators/staff with expertise in the design and management of observational, pilot and interventional studies, centralized and decentralized data management, forms design and data processing, image archival, psychometrics, statistical analysis of data from multiple study designs, GWAS analyses, and development of novel statistical methods. These individuals are committed to the WFU OAlC's global aims to: (1) discover; (2) evaluate; and (3) translate interventions to treat and prevent disability based on integrating novel pathways of functional decline; and (4) train the next generation of leaders in aging research. The Specific Aims of the BIC are: 1. To participate as co-investigators for WFU OAIC projects (4 pilot studies (PES), 1 developmental projects (DP) and 8 externally funded projects (EPs)) related to OAlC's global aims. As co investigators, BIC members will be actively involved in study design and conduct (including recruitment monitoring, randomization, and safety monitoring); sample size determination; data management; and statistical analysis, interpretation and presentation/publication of results. 2. To play an integral role in training of OAlC-supported fellows and junior members of the BIC on the design, planning, conduct, and analysis of aging-related research projects. The BIC will also extend its strong record of discovery and evaluation with Specific Aims 3-4, which are to: 3. Develop additional innovative biostatistical applications/methods for analytical issues specifically associated with aging research. 4. Develop innovative research information collection systems to assist in carrying out studies in older participants and translate these tools into community- and clinic-based settings, in support of Aim 3 of the WFU OAIC overall goals.